Twice in one Lifetime
by pmvb11
Summary: Edward became deaf at 3. He taught at his family's school. Marie, his love of his life, passes on. What happens when Carlisle meets Bella who is interviewing for a position in the school and looks identical to Marie.
1. Chapter 1

Twice in one lifetime

**March 2008**

"Dad!, Mom! We're home!"We are finally home.

Esme comes running out of the kitchen. "My boys are home!" jumping into Emmett's arms and then to Jasper's arm.

Jasper looked around the house "It's so good to be back home." Esme concerned with her sons asked, "How was the trip?" Emmett placing neatly the last of the luggage, "Exhausting, but productive. " They looked around as they were heading for the huge kitchen. "Where's Dad? We have a lot to talk to him about?"

As Esme grasped both of her sons'arms, "He's at the school. One of the teacher's fell ill and he is substituting?" Jasper continued "Mom, how's Edward?"

Esme then continued to get 2 bottled waters "He's coming along. Marie's death and what she gave to him has been overwhelming for him. He's slowly getting out the depression, but he doesn't want to use his hearing or voice. "

Emmett taking the water, "Thanks Mom but where is he?"

Esme replies "He teaching too. He has been concentrating on teaching 24/7 but he is going to be extremely excited to see you missed you both. He has been so good to Alice and Rosalie helping them with whatever they needed.

Both then asked, "Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

Esme smiles, taking her hand against their cheeks."Calm down both of you. They are both shopping. They are both actually getting a little big and they were running out of clothes. As well, I think they just needed to get out. They miss Marie so much."

Esme starting to tear up.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe we are home. After a month traveling and getting funding for the school, but we have enough funding to last us for two years. It's hard but we are dedicated to this.

See, our little brother is deaf. He lost his hearing due to an illness, a virus he contracted when he was 3 years old. Emmett and I are twins and we have always protected our little brother. I mean we were amazed of what he has been able to do. He is extremely intelligent but stubborn as a mule. He barely recalls hearing things, but he plays the piano and guitar beautiful. He loved to dance and he is a dedicated teacher.

See, when Dad and Mom learned that their son would be deaf and found that no real schools could cater to Edwards inability to hear, they decided to open a school for the deaf and blind. It started small and there were several children in the surrounding area that were in need of this school. Dad always liked teaching, though he was a doctor of medicine. When Edward lost his hearing, he, well, we all dedicated ourselves in learning sign language and learning the world of death and the blind. Though Edward wasn't blind, Dad thought that it would be an excellent idea to create a school dedicated to the advancements of students with these challenges.

Emmett and I couldn't be prouder of our family. Emmett and I pursued our degrees in Education & Business. We weren't only teachers within the school, we were the business itself. The school needed funding since we did not want to charge those famiy with tuition. We were located in Seattle, Washington and we were world known. Many of our past graduates have lead successful lives and reputable citizens.

**Emmett POV**

I am so happy we are back home. I am getting a bit tired of the traveling, but we must do it. I missed my Rosalie. This trip was harder than most since she is 4 months pregnant. So is Jasper's wife. Trust me, we didn't plan this… honest. It just came all about the same time Marie passed away.

See, Marie wasn't just Edward's girlfriend and soulmate, but she be our little sister to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and me. When she passed away, we found out that Alice and Rosalie were pregnant. That time was hard. Edward was crushed. Marie and he met at the school and were sweethearts since attending the school. They both went to college together and came back to teach at the school. Marie wasn't deaf, but she was blind. She was born blind. She never knew why and how since she was adopted by Renee and Charlie Swan. She was abandoned on their stoop when she was not even a week old so many years ago. They took her and tried to find her parents with no avail. Renee and Charlie kept her and provided a loving and caring home. See, they couldn't have children, so Marie was a gift from God to them. With that said, no one knew her DNA histrory or anything on her biological family.

As we all grew up together, she always knew that she wasn't going to live a long life. Because of what she thought, she lived life to the fullest. She adored Edward and tried to never speak to him about her thoughts of her death because it would pain him so much. Marie was the only woman who accepted Edward for who he was inside. Edward, if I say so myself, is a handsome man. I think it's the eyes. His green eyes captivate many women. Marie didn't know of this because she had never seen him. She fell in love with him because of him. They had a genuine and true love for each other. Marie had a heart of gold. Of all the years I had the pleasure of knowing her, I had never seen her in a bad mood, crying, sad. She saw the world has a gift, a gift to be cherished daily.

**Esme POV**

I remember that fateful day when our Marie passed on. Marie was found passed out in her home by her Dad. No one knew how long she had been in that state. At that moment no one had an idea what happened, but from what the autopsy stated later, she had had a massive aneurysm. No one had ever noticed any proble, but the doctors agreed that she had lived past her prime.

I can never forget the day of the funeral. Charlie was heartbroken. Renee hadn't slept in days. Edward was beside himself. We were all unconsolable. At the cemetery, Charlie spoke to Carlisle and provided him a letter he found in Marie's drawer addressed to Edward. When Edward read it that night, it was the first time I had heard anything from him. He screamed so loud from the pain. We all still have nightmares from it. But true to his word, he was to be operated the following day. Marie had left in her living will that Edward receive the missing piece he needed to hear again. She had donated her body and organs for donation and she provided my son the ability to hear. Though he has this missing piece, he refuses to use it. He can hear, we all know that but he only answers to sign and never talks. I hope, we hope he can get through this and use his new gift.

**Six months later:**

**Carlisle POV**

Esme!

Esme!

In the kitchen! I start to run to her and I pick her up and twirl her around.

"I love you!" and hug her. I see that she is frightened. "What happened?You are scaring me dear."

"It's a miracle sweetheart. A miracle."

I went on to explain my interview for a new teacher for the school. She was exactly, identical to Marie. Her name was Isabella Smith – but she goes by Bella. She was from Forks, Washington and was deaf. She had become a teacher for the deaf as well as for the blind. She taught literature, math, art and music.

I couldn't believe it when I saw her. She looked exactly like Edward's Marie – our Marie. I was astonished. I immediately apologized for slurring so much and took her out to lunch for the interview. After three hours, I had learned that she was an orphan. All she knew was that she was abandoned 24 years ago with no paperwork. She never knew who her parents were and her birthday was assigned to be January 1, the day she had been abandoned. They belive that she had been around 5 to 6 months old when she was found. She had grown up in an orphanage in Forks. She had never been adopted due to her being deaf and she had been slowly losing her eyesight. Because of this, she has had to learned the Braille system as well. Though she had these challenges, she graduated from high school with top honors and received her degrees in education, literature, math and music from Syracuse University 6 years later on a full scholarship.

Though she had already taught at a school like ours in London for a bit, she wanted to teach in our school since she knew we were the best. I hired her on the spot. I knew she was going to be an assett in our school, but I felt that she was the key back to our happiness and especially to my son's happiness. I just didn't know how to tell her and to Edward.

I went into my study and called the kids except for Edward. They came into my study and I explained to them that were were going to meet the new teacher I had hired. I told them everything I had explained to Esme and we decided to meet her the next day. I didn't want to tell Edward because I was just afraid on how he would take it. He finally has been able deal with the loss, but he has placed all his energies towards teaching.

The kids was having problems believing this new teacher had arrived in our lives. I mean what are the chances of finding two woman who looked alike. We came at the conclusion that Marie and Bella must have been born as identical twins. We think that their birth mother could not handle two children and just decided to abandon Marie before heading to Forks. I had started to investigate if that was true. That information was going to take a little longer to get but I had people working on it. We decided together that we all needed to agree on hiring Bella as a new teacher in our school. I called Bella at her hotel room and she agreed to meet us tomorrow at 1pm. She would take a cab to meet us at our home.

The next day, Edward was picked up for classes. We have pretended that we had meetings or other things to do. Then once he left, we all starting getting ready. We knew that we had at least until 4 pm to have with Bella.

We were all nervous and when 12:49pm came around and the doorbell rang.

Jasper and Emmett scream that Bella was here. I was amazed at how loud my children were. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were already downstairs talking about stuff. I went to the door and received our guest.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I took her hand immediately and started to sign, "Bella, it is so nice to see you again. Please come in and welcome to our home." Bella came in so delicately and signed, "Thank you for inviting me." Even though she still had some eyesight, she carried a walking stick to avoid any slipping. I signed, "Here let me help you. There are three steps." Bella struggled as she took my hand, but said quietly"Thank you." I could tell she was having a problem with her losing her sight.

I continued to sign as I led her to the living room, "I would like to meet my family. They are all involved in the school and are my right hand people for the school." She smiled and signed "OK." I led her to the living room and when my family saw her they gasped. Thank God should couldn't hear. I saw that Esme and Alice were tearing up.

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe it. Bella looks exactly like Marie. She stood like her, she walked like her, she even smiled liked was as pale as Marie was and her hair was that beautiful mahogany brown. Her eyes were a beautiful brown.

I can not believe that we had Marie back. Carlisle started to introduce Bella to us. "Bella, I would like you to meet my wife, Esme". Bella spoke with a struggle and said softly "Hello" and Esme took Bella in her arms. Bella smiled. She seemed like she wasn't afraid. She looked like she was a strong woman. She looks like she has been through hell and back. She got introduced to everyone and everyone just simply hugged her. I couldn't believe it. Jasper was the one who was more entraced. Jasper always had this connection with Marie and now he looked at Bella like he had another opportunity to be a big brother.

**Bella POV**

I didn't really understand the reaction of the Cullen and Hale family. I have always been an affectionate person, but these members of this family, from what I could take were in awe of me. I don't know why. I am a nobody, a plain Jane. All I wanted is to teach at a great school. I guess I had to deal with this in order to teach.

**Carlisle POV**

As I had finished the introductions, I led Bella to the sofa. The boys sat on the floor staring at Bella. The women were on the chairs or sofa. I signed, "Bella, you speak as well?" She answered yes. She signed, "I won't speak as much now, because it does take a lot of energy for me to speak and as I understand, this is my second interview. I was forced at the orphanage to learn how to speak but I got better at Syracuse. I had really kind and excellent professors which help me with my speech. They believed that it would help me for the future. I still practice every night, but I still learn every day."

We were all fascinated with this creature. We all asked questions, but I signed them to her. She finally was a little tired and asked why the sudden personal interest.

I couldn't lie. I explained to her about Marie and I explained about how special she was to us and to Edward. She listened and she cried a bit. She understood and she was cautious though. She was so kind. Her eyes glistened with care and she was cautious on her thought.

She started to sign "Carlisle, I want to thank you very much for this opportunity. But I need to ask this and please don't take it the wrong way. Are you and your family hiring me because I am a good teacher or because I look like Marie?

I smiled. I signed back to let her know that her credentials were excellent and her references have been found outstanding. I let her know as well that I would be a very stupid man to let go such a talented teacher.

She smiled and then she continued to sign. "Thank you, Carlisle." She paused. "I am going to say this because I am somewhat frank. I have had to be in order to get where I am now. I understand why I have met your wonderful family. As well, I understand your situation and I grieve for your lost. But please understand that I cannot replace this special woman, Marie. I am Bella Smith and no one else."

Then she paused and we noticied her eyes tear up. "I have dedicated my life to teaching because I wanted to teach those who faced no challenges that we who did have these challenges were as smart and maybe smarter handicaps. "

Then she paused again and her tears started to fall. "I have no interest in falling in love or marriage or kids. Please undertsand that I have no family history. I have no idea my DNA history. I am a nobody. I have no family to fall on. I have no real last name. I don't want to have kids because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they came out to be blind or deaf. I was born with this impediment but that hasn't stopped me from being a teacher and a good teacher. With that said, please only accept that I can only be a friend." She looked down and she started to tremble and looking for her walking stick.

My family and I were speechless.

**Esme POV**

This poor child. She has done so much and still feels so unworthy. She is strikingly beautiful. Though she was losing her eyesight, her beautiful brown eyes were kind. She spoke through them. She was a type of woman that could never lie. Though she was confidant in her knowledge, she gave off a aura that was approchable. She had a good heart. My God, why couldn't she have found a home as Marie did. I went over to her, I couldn't stand seeing her cry.

I took her hand and starting to sign back. "My dear, we want you in our school and possibly in our lives if you allow us. You are a worthy person. Please never forget that. Personally, I feel so close to you and I wish that I could take away everything bad that might have happened to you, but please know that if you allow me, I can be here for you."

She looked up and calmed down. She grabbed my hand and gently stroked it. She strained herself and spoke, "Thank you Esme."

**A/N Ok = please review and let me know what you care to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I must be crazy. I really want this job, but should I take it. I was always told that we all had a twin out there in this massive world. Now, after meeting this family, I guess it's true. After listening to Carlisle, I assume that my biological mother had twins and instead of keeping us both, she gave up my twin first. What I don't get is why she didn't give us both as the same time. My mother abandoned me when I was 5 months old. I mean, I think that was heartless, but after so much soul searching, I think that when the woman who gave birth to me found that I was "dumb and deaf", she couldn't deal and left me. Don't cry. It isn't worth it. You aren't worth it. Remember, no one has ever wanted you. No family, no friends, no men.

Carlisle seems to be an extremely caring man as well as Esme. What can I say about Esme. WOW! I wished she had been my mother. She is just caring and sweet. The entire family were so caring. I connected a lot with Alice, but I connected moreso with Jasper. He seemed to be a long lost kin to me. Must have been in our past lives . I kep hearing baby cooing. I wonder who had the child.

Well, I have been thinking about this for a bit now. Let me get to the other room. Let me take this position. I know I can do a lot of good for the kids. Those are who are the most important. I think I will be able to stray away from this family sooner or later. Usually they do anyway….

**Carlisle POV**

I was anxious. Bella is in the patio out back deciding to take the position or not. I do hope so. I have this feeling that she will become an asset to our school as well as a gem in our lives. Jasper sees her walking and jogs over to her. He has always been a kind man. I see that he signed to her that it was him and to permit him to help her. She stood there in front of us all and signed that she would take the position. We all celebrated. We thanked her, but she had only two conditions. The first condition was easy. She wanted full reign on her classes. She wanted to teach everything she could to the students and we agreed to that condition. The second condition was something that took us all by surprise. She started to sign.

**Bella POV**

I wanted to have full reign on my classes. I did not want any restricition in my classes. These kids needed to know every thing they could from me. So I had decided that to be one of my conditions. My last condition was going to be the make or break. I mean, I really wanted this position. The Cullen School for Blind and Deaf was world renowned. Several prime ministers had been produced as well as many successful authors, scientists and even actors. But I think I need to think of somethine else here. If I am hired, essentially there would be a person that would be completed floored at how I look and possible cause major emotional damage. I have been through hell and back, not just physically but emotionally. I have the scars to proof both. But Edward, they need to think of him first.

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't believe her second condition. We all couldn't. She was selfless. Absolutely and undeniably noble and self-sacrificing. " Carlisle, the second condition is pertinent and must be met. If Edward does not agree that I obtain this position because it would cause him extreme pain and mental anguish, then I will not be taking the position."

**Alice POV**

WOW. We didn't see this coming. What a selfless act. She would sacrifice her career than see a man,someone she never met or cared for, not to suffer. I know she isn't Marie, but she's definitely like her.

**Carlilse POV**

I was actually surprised and shocked with Bella's last condition. She is to be commended. She is someone with high morals and noble. She is a very special woman. I agreed and we decided that Saturday would be the perfect day for Edward to meet Bella. Bella agreed but made a point that was surprising too. As she signed, she informed us that if no decision was made by Sunday, she would be going back to London. She couldn't afford being with out job. I could understand that since she had no one else to depend on. Mind you, Esme and I had already talked about it and we wanted to extend Bella an invitation to stay with us until she would be able to find a place on her own.

Once we done, I asked Jasper and Emmett to take Bella back to her hotel. She thanked us all and we reminded her that we were expecting her around 11am. On Saturday. Esme and I needed to speak to Edward to prepare him with this new development. I think that if we would spring her right in front, he would have a heart attack.

**A/N Alright – please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twice in one lifetime

Chapter 3 – The meeting

**Edward POV**

I don't know what my family has up their sleeves. They have been very distant from me, sort of walking on eggshells. I need to talk Dad on what is going on. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to go ask anyone what is going on.

I am so happy that my classes are going extremely well. I have a great bunch of kids who are so eager to learn. This has helped me dull the pain of missing my Marie. How I miss her so much! I miss her kisses, her smile, her scent. I miss everything of her. After so many months, I have come to terms on this. I keep thinking of the phrase "It is better to have love and lost than never have loved." I had my true love and Marie and I will meet again someday. For now, I have my family and my niece and nephew that I can spoil.

**Carlisle POV**

Saturday came around so quickly. Jasper and Alice with baby Nikki went to go pick up Bella. Edward was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Esme. It was a good time to talk to him now.

"Edward, we need to talk." He signed back,"Yes Dad we do. What is going on with you all? It seems like you all have seen a ghost." I am a little peeved that he doesn't want to talk or use his hearing, but I won't push it. I know he has been practicing his speech. Laurent has been keeping me in the loop of what Edward has been doing at school. "Edward, we need you to meet a new professor I was thinking of bringing in the school. She has excellent credentials and refereneces." He smiles, "Dad, why do you want my opinion on her?" Esme chimes in, "Edward, please keep an open mind on what your father is going to say. Jasper and Alice went to pick her up". He seems to get a little angry "Her? Please don't tell me you are all trying to fix me up. I am and never will be up to that." I sat him down and held a picture I had in my hand. We took a picture of Bella with Alice and Rosalie and baby Nikki and baby Seth. "Edward, this new professor is very beautiful and kind and noble. She reminds us of Marie. So, I took a picture of her and Mom and I want to show it to you before she meets you. She wants you to approve her hiring."

"That's silly Dad. Let me see the picture". I reluctantly show him the picture as Esme comes by to hold him. He looks pale and for the first time I hear him say a word, "Marie."

**Edward POV**

This can't be. They must be playing a joke. But they can't. The picture was taken two days ago. This woman looked exactly like Marie. Calm down Edward. Breath. "Dad, her eyes?" "Edward, she is deaf and currently she is losing her eyesight as well." "Dad it's Marie?" Esme wanted sign, "No Edward. Her name is Bella Smith. She is originally from Forks Washington. She was abandoned in an orphanage when she was around 5 months old." I couldn't believe it. "Dad, is she coming over now?" He smiled and nodded. I needed to get ready. I excused myself and went to my room. Can I meet her? Marie is back. I cannot believe it. I need to take a shower. What the hell am I going to wear? Where is Alice when I need her? Ugh…let me see. I open my closet door and I see a huge note from Alice. "Thought you needed help. Wear this and you will be fine." She bought me new pair of black jeans, cream color t shirt. She is incredible. I can't believe this.

**Esme POV**

He took it well. He was jumping those stairs. I hope he does realize Bella is not Marie. I hope everything will be alright. I understand Bella's issues and I think she is hiding something. I don't know what it is. She is very homely. I think that she really can't afford clothing. She wore a sweater that was 2 times bigger than she is. "Mom, we 're here!" Bella is here. I hope Alice was able to get more out of her. She is such a sweet girl.

A/N Sorry it is so short. Very tired and I have a lot of work to do.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twice in one lifetime**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Why am I so nervous? Oh yeah, because the job of you life depends on the word of one man, Edward. I really hope I don't emotionally scar him. Though I have never met him, he doesn't deserve what has happened to him. To lose someone you love must be the worst feeling in the world.

I felt a hand. I decided that I need to practice speaking. "He…ll…oo C…arl…isle".

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Jasper's. Carlisle took my hand to help down the three stairs. He signed, "Bella, don't try to force yourself. I know it must be tough." I know it was, but I needed to practice. "Tha..nk.. you. Did you sp….eak… to …Ed…w…ard..? He signed, "Yes. He is actually getting ready. Please sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" I nodded yes. My throat was sore after just speaking a little. He let go of my hand with Esme replacing him and giving me a needed hug. "Hello Bella. How are you? You look beautiful." Esme was so nice to me. She was asking me little things like if I slept well and if I ate. I didn't really want to tell her that I hadn't eaten anything since the day before. I really was low on cash and had no idea if I need to go back to London or not. Carlisle placed the glass of water in my hands. I needed it.

**Carlisle POV**

"Emmett! Rosalie! Edward! Come down!" I hope this will be good. It has to be. Bella looks so pale. I wonder if she ate. I whispered to Alice if she can go ask Esme in her ear if she could tell if Bella was hungry. Alice went over and whispered and Esme nodded. She whispered to Alice and she came back and said that Bella stated that she had eaten but Esme heard her stomach rumble. Bella looks so weak. I wonder if she brought enough money to eat. I knew she took a chance to be here. Emmett and Rosalie ran down and went to hug Bella. They signed to Bella and I saw that she was smiling. I have a feeling that this might work out. Edward came down slowly and Esme went to him and held his hand. Alice took Bella's hand and hand her stand up. Edward's face changed completely when he saw Bella.

**Edward POV**

She looks exactly like Marie only she is much thinner than her. She is also paler. Oh my god, can he do this me? Can he give me another opportunity to me? She is so beautiful. Carlisle looked at me and signed, "Remember she isn't Marie. Her name is Bella." I nodded. I went to her slowly. I took her hand and admired her hands. They were so delicate. "Hello Bella. My name is Edward." She smiled. I was surprised she spoke, "Hello Ed…ward. …Nice…to me…et …you…My ..n..a..me is Bel….la." Then she smiled. It was so innocent but she hid. I knew something must have happened in her life. Even so, I felt an immediate attraction to her. Not like what I had for Marie. This was much stronger. I had her sit down and we started to talk. I noticed everyone else just sat down and admired Bella. I asked her questions like where she was originally from, what did she teach, why she became a teacher. I was amazed of her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. In the middle of my question though, she turned paler. I ask her if she was ok and she asked for another glass of water. Everyone noticed too and Emmett ran to get another glass of water. Then she fainted.

**Carlisle POV**

When Bella fainted, Edward's eyes screamed of pain. Esme took him aside and I immediately went over to her. I asked Alice to get me the smelling salt and she immediately got it. Emmett was there with the water. Once I placed the smelling salt by her nose, she started to wake up. Rosalie got my bag and Bella was coming out of it. Edward signed if she was ok. I nodded yes. He breathed easier and said "Thank God." I had Alice sign for me. "Bella, how do you feel?" She signed that she felt ok. She seems to be a stubborn girl. She doesn't like the attention. I guess she never got any and when she does get it, she hates it. Then I told Alice to ask her when was the last time she ate. That's when my suspicions were correct. She hadn't eaten almost a full day. Alice signed her why. Bella teared up and I knew that was breaking Edward's heart, actually she was breaking all our hearts. Bella signed that she didn't have much money so she needed to make sure that she had enough if she needed to go back to London tomorrow. Esme immediately got up and got some chocolate to give to Bella. Then she went into the kitchen to make her something. After I checked her pressure and temperature, she was ok.

I saw that Edward didn't know what to do. He was fighting his need to hold Bella in her arms, but he knew that he had too. She wasn't Marie. This was Bella, a woman he had just met 10 minutes ago. I signed to her finally, "Bella, we are going to take you to the kitchen and have you something to eat. Are you allergic to anything?" She shooked her head no and then started to really sob. Edward couldn't take it and took Bella placed her on his lap and in his arms. She looked like she weighed no more than a feather. He started to sign under her hands, "Why are you crying Bella?" She was hesitant. "I am ashamed. I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want me to stay and teach. I must look like a failure. I can't even budget so I can eat." Edward smiled. "Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. These things happened. You are going to be a great teacher in the school. I can see it now. Please don't cry." Bella cried even more and I don't know how but her barrier broke and tightened her hug with Edward. When I saw this, my heart broke. It was like looking at Marie and Edward back together again.

**Esme POV**

I gasped when I saw Bella hugging Edward. I didn't know how to take it, but I did hear her crying. I assume she was ashamed of not having enough money. Edward was a gentleman with Bella. He didn't say any sweet nothings to her but did run her back as he held her tight so she would calm down. Edward eyes was filled with tears but he was trying to fight back. Jasper had Alice in his arms and both were sobbing as Emmett and Rosalie sobbed in each other's arms. After a little while, she was better. She moved away from Edward, but touched his shirt which was wet from her tears. She got nervous again and signed, "I am so sorry Edward. If I ruined the shirt, I will pay for it." We all smiled. Edward signed, "Silly Bella. Don't worry about it, please." She shook her hand. Edward continued,"Bella, we are going to take you to the kitchen so you can eat something." She nodded and that's when Emmett picked her up. She signed, "Emmett, I could walk. " He laughed and had Rosie signed to her " Emmett says nope, until you eat something he will carry you." I saw her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh and smacked Emmett's arm. He loudly laughed and took her to the kitchen. Everyone else followed wiping the tears away.

Edward looked at Bella as she was being taken to the kitchen. He smiled so brightly and took my hand and Carlisle's hand and spoke very quietly, "Thank you, Mom, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Twice in One Lifetime

Chapter 5

A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review. I am getting bummed no one provides any review, though I am loving this writing. Please spread the word of this fiction.

BTW – So of the stuff I say about ipods may or maynot be true – so deal.

**Bella POV**

I still can't believe I got this job. It is so wonderful and has been a wonderful few weeks. I have the best kids and I have several special kids that I teach music and art. Many ask how I can teach music and I can answer that question. I don't know how, it is just something you can feel. I have learn to appreciate music by feeling it through my hands. Right now, I am hoping to save to get an ipod and learn to dance. My teachers at Syracuse had advised me that there were special ipods made for the deaf but they were rather expensive. It was specially made with special earphones. From what I remembered, they cost around 1k so it was going to take me some time to pay for that. Plus it would be several months to get it since there were a backlog on them. So I just took advantage of my little radio that I carried.

I don't know what possessed me to dance that day. I mean, the only thing I can see now is light and dark and bulks of people. Carlisle had asked me if I was depressed on losing my sight and I truthfully, I had said no. I see that my other senses are getting better. I can tell when any of the Cullens enter the room. I can tell when children are coming. I can feel more.

Well, I placed a song on so I could pretend that I was dancing a waltz. One of my favorite songs, Clair de Lune. That song always brought my heart to stop. I never had a love in my life. I had never felt a kiss on my lips. I had never felt a man hold my hand because he wanted to. I have never been loved and I have never loved. But when I felt that music of this beautiful song, I could just imagine how these little things could feel – how maybe one day I would get that in my life. Once the song would finish I would go back to the real world. For those few minutes though, I could slip away and forget that I was a forgetable person.

**Edward POV**

I was stunned to see this beauty waltz Claire de Lune. She had the beat down, she smiled so genuine. I even saw a tear come down her cheek. She was a site of beauty. I didn't know how to get to know her more. The times that I did get to talk to her, she would shy away. I noticed that she wore long sleeve shirts and pants all the time. She did keep her hair down and never placed any makeup. She was a natural beauty though. During these past few weeks, I have noticed that she has gotten thinner and I wondered if she wasn't eating. During lunchbreaks, I would never see her in the teachers' lounge. I had asked Alice if she could see where she was and Alice had told me that she tutoring her kids on music and math. Alice did notice that she would always have her sandwich on her desk, but she said it looked like it was just two pieces of bread and some butter. I wonder if she got an apartment. I wish we could just have her stay with us. That way, I would be able to get to know her more. My love for Marie is still in my heart and soul, but I felt that Bella would be at least a good friend that would be able to heal my heart. I don't think I would be able to fall in love again, but a good friend that is other than my family would be nice.

Few days later….

**Carlisle POV**

The weekend past so quickly and Alice kept pestering me that she wanted to see what Bella was doing. I told her to stop doing that because I felt that if Bella had not provided her personal information to Alice, I did not have that right to do that too. Alice advised me that she just felt something off. She went on her merry way to pester Edward. How wrong was I?

Monday morning came around and little Susan came to the main office. I saw her and was surprised of her presence. "Susan, how can I help you?

"Mr Cullen, Ms. Smith is not in class yet. Did Alice forget to come and teach?" That is when my heart raced. It was almost 9am. No one had heard from Bella all weekend. Usually one of us would see her at the market or sitting by a park, but that is when I thought something had happened. I had Esme take Susan to class and take over for Bella. I didn't want to alarm Edward so I took Jasper and Emmett with me since they didn't have classes yet. I advised Alice and Rosalie that if we weren't back to combine the classes in order to get through. I also order that under no circumstances Edward should know. He has taken long strides since Bella has come aboard and I was afraid whatever the outcome would be I was afraid so him.

On the way, Emmett called the police department and requested that someone meet us there. We went to the motel which Bella was staying. It was a dump. I couldn't think of anyone living there, but my heart sank to think that Bella could only afford this. Ben met us there, Emmett's friend and highly decorated police officer. The door was closed and we knock. The manager got to us and found the key. When he opened the door, Bella was lying motionless near the bath tub. She was naked but thankfully it looked she had lost her balance and fell. I ask Jasper to find a towel and Emmett to see if he could find some clothes. When I got closer, that is when I found deep scars all over her body. Her back was completely scarred. Her arms had burn scars. When I slowly turned her around her stomach had a terrible scar which I could only think it was from someone burning her. This beautiful woman was actually a victim of major abuse from her past. I couldn't believe someone so delicate as Bella could survive such monstrousity.

Emmet and Jasper gasped as they saw her scar filled limp body. I covered her and Ben called in for an ambulance. I checked on her vitals and though they were very week she was still alive. As we waiting, I ran to see if she eating and there was absolutely no food anywhere. She had a big bottle of water in her refigerator and some pieces of cheese and some butter. That is when I decided she was not going to be staying here anymore. I told Jasper to pack all her stuff and put it in the car. I also instructed him to pay off whatever she owed for her stay. Once the ambulance came, I advised them to slowly tell Edward and bring the family over. We all needed to be together and now I felt strongly that Bella was going to be a part of our family. She needed us and we needed her. Jasper and Emmett showed it through their eyes.

Once we got to the hospital, I took her case personally. I was only working part time at the hospital but I still had my status here. I didn't like it, but in this case, it was an advantage so I could take care of Bella. I had requested all the tests to be done. MRI, Cat scans, blood work. I needed to know what was going on. My family arrived after classes were done and I met them in the visiting room. Edward was calm but I knew he was hiding his distraught feelings for Bella. I know he hadn't fallen for her, but he did admire her tenacity and her innocence. More so, he enjoyed her quirks and how she would just smile. Bella loved her work and I could tell that she loved her children so much. She loved the idea of placing an idea in a child' head and heart.

Edward started to sign, "How is she Dad?" I smiled and I reassured him that she would be ok. She hadn't woken up yet, but I knew she would be soon. It looked like she had a very bad fall and slipped on the floor. As a matter of fact, thinking about it, she had no rug so she must have slipped.

"Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen, please contact 8596". I ran, I knew it was about Bella. The rest of my family stayed though I saw at the corner of my eye that Jasper was holding Edward back. I finally got to Bella's room and the nurse stated that she was trying to sign and didn't kow what to do. I took her hand gently and she calmed down. She must have felt it was me." Bella, it's Carlisle. Are you feeling ok?" She signed back, "I feel like a truck ran over me. What happened?" I laughed, "You tell me. Do you remember anything? " Then she made the silliest faces and then realized what happened? "I am so sorry Carlisle. I didn't realize I slipped. I felt dizzy and lost my balance." I placed my hand over her head and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Bella, it's not your fault. Let me sit you up." As I was pushing the button to have her bed more comfortable so she could sit up, the nurse came. I looked over her test. Her MRI and CAT scan showed no abnormalities, but I did find that her right leg must have been broken in the past and wasn't properly taken care of. That explained the limp that she walks with. Her blood work came normal, but my suspicions were valid when the blood work came back that she was suffering anemia and a form of malnutrition. My heart broke. How could this happen to such a sweet woman.

She was waiting patiently after I quickly let her hand to see the report. I looked at her and took her hand. "You will be released tonight, but you will be living with my family." She started to complain and I put an end to that, "No, you have no choice here Bella. You have become part of our family as of day one and I should have done this the minute you met Edward. You will be living with us. You will have food and a safe home." She started to cry and placed her hands against her face. She signed, "Very well." Then her face looked like something was lifted off her shoulders.

Weeks passed and Bella slowly got back her strength. I hadn't allowed her to teach the first week. That day that she came back her students wer so happy to have her back. They missed her immensely. During her time now at home and at the school, she was opening up more and the friendship with my family and her were blossoming. Actually, Edward and Bella were becoming closer friends than usual. I was worried, especially since I never asked Bella on her scars. During the examination that day at the hospital, I did notice she had unfortunate scars by her inner thighs. I cannot imagine what she might have gone through.

Today, I think was the breaking point thought. Bella was holding Alice's baby in the living room. I admired how she was so delicate with the baby and moreso how she smelled my granddaughter. Then she just started to tear. I motioned Esme and she needed to talk to Bella.

Esme POV

I think this was going to be the hardest thing in this world to find out how and why Bella had been tortured. That I what I called it after Carlisle describing it. Jasper and Emmett saw it too and couldn't believe anyone could do that to another human being. I gave my grandbaby to Carlisle and I took Bella for a walk outside the patio.

"Bella, I need to know why your body is so scarred?"

She looked down "How do you know of the scars?"

"Bella, I don't want you to uncomfortable, but Carlisle found you naked that day and saw all of it. "

She started to tear. I guess she wanted this hidden from everyone. "Bella, please. we just want to help".

The floodgates opened and she started to talk. She spoke on how the people from the orphanage treated her by beating her with a switch and belts. How she never was given enough to eat. She told me the nightmarish acts of these people throwing hot oil on her stomach and burning her with cigarettes and lighters. "Bella, come here." I held her in my arms. I told her sweet things in her ear to calm her down. Then she stopped for a minute. "Esme, I am so sorry. I have always been a bad person. I don't want to bring anything bad in this house. I would understand very well if you couldn't have me hear. I am useless monster and a whore and really have no right to be anywhere near you and your family."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle had stepped in and saw what she said and gasped. When she said whore, we knew immediately she was raped. "Sweety, first, were you raped?" She sighed "It was a form of punishment. If I was bad and didn't do what I was told, these things were done. " I gasped. I then took her in my arms and started to cry. Carlisle came next us. He started to sign to Bella. "Bella, you are not a bad person and you are not a whore. You are a good person and we love you. Please understand this. You will never rid us no matter what." Bella started to cry heavily and said strenously "Than…k…you….Carlisle. Es …. Me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Twice in One Lifetime**

Alice POV

I am so happy Bella is with us. She is finally getting better and her color has actually come back. She has gained a little weight which looks so much better. She still doesn't smile as often as I would like, but we can understand the reason why.

Bella and I have actually gotten close. We talk a lot. The signing calms me down and I talk much slower since my sign is not as fast as Bella's or Edward's. We have talked about books, music, cities. Since I have traveled a bit, I have explained to her some of the cities. Her dream is to go to Paris, London and Madrid. She wants to taste the different foods and smell the different aromas. Because of her inability to see or hear, her desires are very simple and sweet.

One night we were hanging out as we were listening to music (she actually had her hand on the stereo speaker). I wanted to know a question. "Bella, can I ask you a personal question?" She smiled, "Sure, I will try to answer it." Hmm, how can I ask with her going bonkers on me…oh shit, I will just say it upfront. "Bella, have you ever had a boyfriend?" She laughed. She had a great laugh. She signed, "No Alice, I have never had a boyfriend." I was shocked. My jaw dropped. "Why?" I noticed she got a little melancholy but she signed, "Alice, no man wants to go out with a dumb deaf, mute and now almost blind woman. Secondly, I am a little off from most women. I am not pretty and I have no voluptuous body that men want. I know I am too pale and worse, my body is all scarred." I looked at her and couldn't believe it. I knew of her scars, but she is a very smart and beautiful woman. Her skin is flawless and her brown eyes and rich brown eyes are to marvel. "Well, Bella, you aren't ugly, but beautiful. Have you ever been kissed?" She laughed again louder than before. "No Alice, I have yet been kissed by a man and before you asked, I have never been with a man and I don't know what an orgasm feels like. " She smiled. She was very serious on what she said. She wasn't remorseful though and I could tell she was contemplative. I felt bad now. "Bella, I didn't want to hurt you. We love you – you know that right?" She sighed and signed back, "Yes I know and I can never repay you all for your love."

I was surprised. Repay our love? That must be her past talking. "Bella, we freely give our love to you. OK? " She sighed again " OK."

That's it, Edward and Bella are going to be together if it is the last thing I do. "Alice!" I see Bella signing "I think Jasper is looking for you?" How did she know that? "Jasper, I am in with Bella." He comes in with our baby Carolina, or Lina for short. "Lina is missing mommy. Jasper was about to give Lina to me but Bella put out her arms to take care. Every time Lina looked at Bella, she would stay so quiet and contemplate her face. Meanwhile, Bella would make funny faces and smell her. She was like trying to capture here scent to keep it around her. She would be an excellent mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Twice in One Lifetime

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

For once in my life I feel in peace. The Cullen family have been wonderful and full of life. I enjoy talking to each and everyone. Carlisle and Esme bring me that parental love I never received as I grew up. Jasper and Emmett provide me comfort as I take them as the big protective brothers I never had. Rosalie is like the big sister I never had, protective but informative. Alice is like the little sister I always wanted, to play with and to pretend and dream. Edward though is another story. I try to put him as a family member, but it doesn't fit. I have come to care for him and we have become really good friends in such a short time. He has become my trusting friend and helps me deal with the small problems I have encountered with my students. He has also helped me deal with my insecurities that I have as a blind/deaf/mute teacher. I question myself almost daily, but he grounds me and helps me understand that all I can is the best. I am not superwoman. Sometimes I have found that when we speak, he touches my hand so differently than the rest. He is very gentle and caresses my palm so gently that it relaxes me. I feel so safe with Edward, but I know there can never be more than what we have now. Alice has told me that Edward is a very handsome and elegant man. For me to be on his side would be looked down on him and me. We can remain as friends – best friends.

I am so excited than my professor, mentor and friend from Syracuse is coming to visit. He is going to be so proud of me. He always wanted me to be the best and I have done my best. Carlisle is picking him up as we speak and I am a bit nervous. He is bringing Angela, his wife and another dear friend. I hope Carlisle doesn't tell them what had happened to me in the past and my struggle with money. Money has always been a problem for me. I never had any . I couldn't and still can't afford expensive clothes. I really don't need them anyway. Why? I can't see myself and I am not attractive enough for that. Anyway, let me start going to the kitchen. I think Esme might need some help from me preparing some things to pick on.

**Edward POV**

I was coming downstairs awaiting for the guests to arrive and I had Steve in my arms. Steve is getting to look more and more like Emmett. Rosalie has her work cut out for her. Thank God both Steve and Lina are in healthy conditions. Then I saw Bella walking so slowly out of her room. Carlisle decided to convert Esme's office into Bella's bedroom. They had installed a bathroom and this way no one had to worry Bella falling down the stairs. She looked so happy and beautiful. We have been talking and getting to know each other so much lately. She is an incredible and brave woman. She cares so much for us and for her kids. She teaches with so much passion. I want to learn more of her. I love holding her hand as we speak. It feels like there is this strange connection with her. It doesn't have anything to deal with Marie. It is just something so different. As I look at her, I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is. Her skin is flawless, her eyes are a beautiful brown and though she really doesn't see or speak, she expresses so much through her eyes. Her lips are luscious and her body is so sensual. Many times I just want to kiss her, but I don't. I know she has sufferred a lot, but I hope one day she will allow me that small pleasure.

I see that she is heading to the kitchen. I assume to help out Esme. If I know my mom, she won't allow it and if I know Bella, she will not take no for an answer. Let me see if Bella would like to hold Steve. I see how she loves holding the kids. She smells them and intakes their scents. I sign to Mom, "HI mom. Can you get Bella's attention. I don't want to startle her." "Sure son." I see my kind mother walk over to Bella and she tells her that I want to speak to her. She comes over knowing where I am probably because of my scent. She signs back, "Hi Edward". She smiles beautifully that I am taken back. I brush her cheek, "Steve is with me. I though you would like to hold him." Her smile gets bigger. She sits on the kitchen stool and prepares her arms to take Steve. I place her in her arms and she holds him tight and smells him. I still forget that she can speak. "Hi….ba..by…Ste…ve….hmmm….you….ar.e…su…ch… a…hand…som..e….boy….mmm…yes…you…are…" I see how she caresses him and holds this child like if it was her own. I know she would be an excellent mother. The question is could she?

Carlisle had told me that the abuse Bella suffered could be considered one of the worst. Since she wasn't able to talk and hear, people took advantage. He wondered how many times she had been raped or touched. When she was in the hospital, Carlisle processed all types of tests and found that she was ok and probably would be able to have kids, but the tests did show that she was sexually abused. My Bella – someone had touched my Bella. _Wait, she isn't my Bella. She can't. Edward, you can't, can you?_

"We're home." Esme was happy "We are in the kitchen!" I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder and signed that they were home. She smiled and got a little nervous. I signed "Don't be nervous " and I gave a small peck on her cheek. She blushed and I took Steve from her arms. She stood up nervously and waited. Then this man comes over, please his hand on her shoulder and starts signing. "Bella, it's so good to see you again." Her smile was huge and she talks "I ha…ve….mi…sssssed…my……ol….d….fri….end." They embrace and Bella starts crying. We only know a little on what she has suffered. We could only imagine how much more she has gone were all smiling to see that Bella had found her old friend back.

**Emmett POV**

Mom made an excellent dinner. Ham, potatoes, rice, salad. Bella had decided to make her famous cheesecake in honor of Ben and Angela's visit. We didn't know she could cook, but that is when Ben told us everything. "Bella has always been an amazing woman. She tried everything once and if she did it well once, she would try to perfect it as much as possible." Bella blushed and we all smiled. Alice was signing what everyone was saying to her. "When she came to us, she was this small and helpless girl who didn't know what she got herself into. Now she is still small but powerful and intelligent. Her inner and outer beauty glows and she has gotten to where she is at on her own merit." Angela was tearing and started to speak, "Bella is such a great friend to us and the school. When I found out I was pregnant, I was beside myself. I didn't know what to do. Ben and I weren't ready. Since Bella came from an orphanage, she didn't want us to give up the child. She told us of everything that had happened to her and she gave up a lot of time helping us babysit our little Ben Jr. She gave us hope and we can never forget that." We all kept talking and we enjoyed coffee and the best cheesecake around. Bella and Alice started to clean up.

Ben started to just talk to all of us. "Carlisle, all of you, really, how is she? I mean she looks so thin, so pale." Carlisle then explained what had happened and what he found on her body. Both Angela and Ben were visibly upset. Ben, looking out for Alice and Bella, started "When Bella came to us, she was so withdrawn. Throughout my years, I have made very good connections and called in favors to find out what really happened with Bella. She has suffered a lot in her life. She pretty much was a slave in the orphanage and the owners really treated her badly. We also found out that she was raped multiple times during her life. These monsters took advantage of her since she was deaf/mute. When she started to go blind, I took her to one of the best opthamologist in the states. He stated that her blindness was the cause of all the stress and suffering she has endured. She didn't think that she would be completely in the dark, but would be able to distinguish light and dark.

He continued and begged us to take care of Bella and that she only deserved the best in life. Once we saw Bella and Alice coming back in we changed the subject. "Bella – you are simply amazing. That cheesecake was the best. " All of a sudden she just stood a little straighter and she seemed proud. I needed to give her a big hug and I got up and she surprised me by opening her arms as I approached her for the hug. "How did you know I was coming for that?" She signed, "Because I can distinguish your footstep, teddy bear." We smiled and I gave her another bear hug.

**Edward POV**

When Ben and Angela said their good byes to Bella, they made a gesture to Carlisle and me to talk to them. Ben started to sign as he spoke, "Carlisle, I want to thank you wholeheartenly at taking care of our Bella. She hasn't told us about her treatment in London, but we assume that it wasn't well. With that said, Edward – I see how you look at Bella. If you like her and you want a life with her, please don't hurt her. Take it day by day. " I was surprised at what they said and I signed, "Bella is just a friend. " Then Angela replies, "We have read her letters. She is enamored with you. I , we, never thought that would ever happen for Bella. But please understand, she doesn't think she is is worth it. She thinks and believe she is inferior than you and your family. We understand that she thinks that way because of her past, but please be careful. As well, I saw how you looked at her and treated her. I don't know your past, but take a look at your feelings please." With that said, they left. I sat outside on the porch to think about their words. Could I be in love again?


	8. Chapter 8

Twice in one lifetime

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

My life was doing pretty well and I was surprised. Classes were great. I had a great bunch of students and they were so eager to learn. The more they wanted to learn the more I wanted to teach. The Cullens were becoming more like my family than anything. Alice was my best friend. She would come to me a lot for advice. Me – advice. I was shocked. I asked her one day on that and she stated it was because I looked at life so differently. She had a good life and more so now with her love of her life Jasper and her baby Lina. Though Jasper and her had only been married for a few years, she felt they were soulmates. Jasper and I talked a lot as well. We talked a lot about books and we would always be recommending books for each other. We would also speak about relationships and he would ask me on what to get Alice and how to better their relationship. I was a romantic at heart especially after reading so many romance novels. He was so afraid of losing Alice and his baby Lina. I knew they actually wanted more kids but I did advise them to take it easy and enjoy life.

I got close to Emmett and Rosalie as well. Emmett was my big brother, my protector. He knew me so well too. Sometimes I would go off and think about what had happened to me. There and then, I would try all my best to not cry but he would catch me and come by and just hold me in his arms. He would always let me cry until all those feelings would be let out. He would comfort me and always remind me that he as well as the family were there for me. Rosalie was like the big sister I never had. She had me going to a self defense class and enrolled me in a therapy class where I would go speak to a doctor on the past. It was actually helping a lot and I was writing several times during the week. I actually started writing because of her. She was my inspiration. I love Steve too. I would try to help her out with Steve so she could have her alone time with Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle became my surrogate parents. I loved talking to them and learning from them. They were brilliant people and so kind. Esme taught me how to cook more recipes and showed me where everything was in the kitchen. I taught her how to knit since that was one of my past times I loved to do. Carlisle helped me along with my walking since he knew I never fully recovered from my leg break when I was a teenager. He wanted to help me so much especially in getting rid of my scars, but I told Carlisle that I wasn't ashamed of them. These scars were part of me and taught me to never be those people I lived with. These scars reminded me that I could always be the better person. God had a reason why I had to suffer as I did, and because of this, I didn't bother to have these scars taken away. He helped me so much with my therapy as well and he got me to admit what had happened in London. He had me checked out and thank god I was ok.

I had also befriended Angela and Ben from school. They were my outlet from the family and they always helped me around learning things around the town. Sometimes we would get lost in the park and they would describe the surroundings. I had seen color in my lifetime and it was great to be reminded of the scenery. We spoke a lot about music and Ben actually had lent me old headphones that were specially made for the deaf. I used it to play on my cd player and he would always make me music cd's so I would be able to enjoy the newest music, though I liked the old music. I loved Ella Fitzgerald, Nat King Cole, Etta James, classical music and other types.

During this time, my new found family and friends kept hinting me on Edward. I like Edward. He and I would be able to talk about anything, argue about anything and listen to about everything. Many weekends when there was nothing to do, he and I would take long walks in the woods and he would singlely describe every leaf, every frog jumping, every dew. We would find a place to sit and I would tell him my "stories" I had in my head and he would always like them. He had placed himself so close to my heart after such a short time, but I knew I would never be able to be with him. I was broken, I was dirt and garbage. He deserved someone that was not like me. With that, it broke my heart that I would be romantically alone all my life.

**Carlisle POV**

My family is the most important thing in my life more so now that I have two grandchildren and that Bella is present in our lives. She has brought life back into this family. Her smile brings joy and her innocence brings so much awe. My family and I have been very lucky and had to never endure the things that Bella has had too. Most people would have broken down after what Bella has gone through but she is such a tough woman. We both have become very close and I have learned all about her past. When she told me that she had been brutally gang raped in London, I was trully heart broken for her. She had been raped before in her life, but this was just the worse. When I wanted to make sure she was completely healthy, she allowed it and I was trully thankful that she was healthy. She did not contract any STD or AID or any form of Hepatitis.

She has progressed with her therapy and has been able to come out of her shell. She does have her moments and I am so happy that Emmett is there for her. They both have formed such a bond that is to be admired. I guess Emmett has become her outlet to remove so much that has happened in her life. I admired Rosalie helping Bella become stronger and more conscience of herself. Rosalie and Alice have repeatedly tried to change Bella's appearance but Bella has reasoned to them that she doesn't want to change. The need for makeup and perfumes were not necessary for her. She was blind and she didn't need to add more things on her plate by worrying these pety things. Perfumes actually would deter her senses that she used more so now than ever.

What I enjoyed more was Bella and Edward interaction. At first it was a little awkward, but now, it is filled with so much innocence and tenderness. Edward talks to Bella with so much enthusiasm and joy. I haven't seen this light in his eyes since Marie was with us. It isn't the same light though. This light is so much brighter and more intense. I can see this same light in Bella's eyes, but with Bella she is reserved. I have spoken with the therapist and Bella believes she is worth nothing due to the rapes that have happened to her. I need to find out what Edward's intentions are with Bella. I know Bella can survive any type of punishment, physical or emotional, but I believe she would break down if her heart was broken.

"Dad, you sent for me?" I was surprised. He was using his hearing. "Son! Edward!" I couldn't stop my joy and I gave him a hug. "You have made me so proud Edward. Why all the sudden change?" We sat down on the sofa. "I don't know Dad. I guess I thought it was time. Bella talked to me on this and she made strong points on this decision." I was in awe. Bella had brought me back my son Edward. A better son, brother and friend. "I am so proud of you son. You have worked hard. Does your mom know?" He smiled and told me that he had surprised her in the garden. She had leapt into his arms and couldn't stop kissing him and hugging him. He enjoyed helping her out with the garden since now they could actually talk. His brothers and sisters had already been spoken too and they were so happy for him. "Edward, I need to ask you a serious question, but please don't take it the wrong way." "Ok Dad, you can ask me anything." "I have seen your friendship with Bella blossom and well you have changed so much. I see you smiling more, playing the piano more, enjoying life more. Have you fallen in love with Bella?" He became reserved but his eyes were filled with relief. "Dad, I have fallen madly in love with Bella. I don't know how but she had broken through and has given me a reason to live. Dad, I love her with all my heart and all my soul. I am so glad you asked me though. I was embarressed on asking any on this. I thought it would be frown on since Marie hasn't passed on more than 2 years." "Son, I understand and it is time to move on. You don't know how happy I am that you have fallen in love with Bella with no reserve on her past, but you must understand, Bella has suffered a lot in the past."

He was confused. "What do you mean, Dad? I mean she told me about the abuse she suffered and I know Emmett has been helping her out on that but…" "Son, she has been raped. She was raped many times. She was recently raped in London. She was an easy target since she is deaf and mute."

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it. How could any man do that to a woman? Worse, how could that happen to Bella, my Bella. She had suffered so much but why even that. "Son, does this matter to you?" Did it matter to me? "No Dad. I am hurt because this has happened to her. She doesn't deserve anything bad that has happened. I still love her Dad, but how am I going to have her love me? I don't want her to be afraid of me. I would never do anything to harm her Dad. I know and believe that she and I could make a wonderful life together. " I saw Dad smile and he just gave me a hug. "Take it one day at a time. She thinks she isn't worthy. Help her think she is worthy. Show her your love slowly." Then, I knew how I could show her.."Dad, Christmas is around the corner and I need help getting Bella's gift."


	9. Chapter 9

Twice in one lifetime

A/N I don't own it

**Chapter 9**

**Carlisle POV**

I hope what I am doing isn't going to hurt Bella. Edward has fallen for Bella and he wants to somehow beg her to be his girlfriend. I don't know if what I am about to do will help. I hope it does. My son's eyes are filled with hope. They yearn to be with Bella and I know Bella deserves all the happiness in this world. Edward will provide her that.

"Dad, Bella is here with me."

"Thanks Alice." I start to sign. "Hi Bella, may I speak to you for a moment."

She smiled, "Sure Carlisle. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Bella. I just need to talk to you if that is ok."

She nodded. "This might be a little personal, but please bear with me."

She smiled, but her eyes were with a little fear. But as always, she is always so unselfish, she takes both my hands and signs, "Don't worry Carlisle. You have been so good to me, please, you can ask me anything."

"Ok, do you believe in love?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

That was too easy. "Ok, do you believe that you can fall in love one day?"

"I don't think it will come to me Carlisle. I am so unworthy, so dirty. No one will ever love me. I mean, I can just imagine how ugly I am, how ugly my body is. I can feel it all over my body."

"Oh Bella, you aren't ugly. You are beautiful. Please never think life that of yourself, please don't."

She cried so much in my arms. I didn't know what to do. She actually thought she was so unworthy to be loved. She deserves to be loved.

"Carlisle, why are you asking?"

"Bella, everyday you are here, the more we all love you. You are just a beautiful, kind and selfless woman and I just felt that I needed to let you know that you deserve so much love. Please never think you are unworthy. You so deserve the best. Think about this ok."

"I will."

She seemed like she hesitated.

"Do you have to ask me something?"

"Um, yes, but it's embarrassing….umm"

"Bella, you can tell me or ask me anything."

"Ok, here it goes and if you don't like it, just let me know and I will leave this house and find a place to live…"

"Bella, stop rambling and tell me.."

"Ok, I know this is too soon and I might just look like some kind of two piece whore, but I really like Edward. He has been so sweet and we get along so well and I don't know if he likes me and I know it's too soon for him and I don't know if I can measure up to Marie and I don't know what to do."

I laughed. Thank god she couldn't hear me, but I had to laugh. Here are two people in love with each other and they haven't told each other.

"Carlisle, are you ok with this?"

"Oh sweety, I couldn't be any happier. I know you would be able to make him so happy. How can I help you with this?"

"I have no idea what to get him for Christmas. I want something to let him know how I feel. I thought you might be able to help me. I am afraid that your kids might tell Edward about it."

"Anything for you Bella. Do you have any ideas?"

**Christmas Day**

**Edward POV**

I am so nervous. I don't know what to do. What if she doesn't like it? Damn, I wish breakfast was over. She looks so beautiful in her red pajama set. I know Alice had a hand in this. I don't know what is wrong though, Bella looks so nervous. Why would she? Maybe she is just nervous because she had to get Alice and Rose to help her get xmas presents. I remembered they all went and heard something like that when they said goodbye for the day. My poor Bella. She didn't even eat dinner that night. They arrived that day and she went to sit down on the sofa and it only took 10 minutes and she was asleep.

We were finally done with breakfast and it was time for presents. I really didn't care at this point if anyone liked what I got, I was more worried about Bella. Alice took Bella by her arm and was signing something to her. I went to take the loveseat and Alice led her to that loveseat too. I am going KILL that little pixie.

Emmett and Jasper started to hand out the gifts. It felt like something was going on. Bella was so nervous that she was trembling. It looked like she wanted to cry. I took her hand and signed, "Are you ok Bella?" She didn't sign back but just nodded.

Dad spoke and I signed. "Edward, I think you should open your gift first." Then he mouthed don't sign. "Before Bella has an attack. She is so nervous on what she got you." I nodded. Her box was nicely wrapped. I could see she wrapped it. The tape wasn't straight, neither was the cut, but she did it. The bow wasn't in the middle, but she did it. Once I remove the paper I noticed it was a shoebox. She got me shoes? Dad saw my face, "Open the box son." I did and there was her cd player with a cd inside. I opened the cd player. Someone wrote, "For Edward, you are my inspiration.." Does this mean she likes me?

Emmett interrupted "Edward, if you don't open the second box, Bella is going to start crying." I think she was crying -her face was so pale and she wasn't breathing. I quickly opened the smaller box and I gasped. She did love me. She did…

**Bella POV**

_God, help me please. I think I just did the biggest mistake in my life. God, why? I pray to you every night to help this family be safe and healthy. I have always tried to be a good person. Why have you forgotten me? God, I only ask of you that Edward might like me just a little. I know I am not worthy, I am a whore, but God, why are you punishing me this way? What have I done to deserve this? Please help me not cry. Please help me …_

"Bella, don't cry. Please Bella. I just opened your gift. I haven't been able to listen to the cd, but I saw the ring. Bella, please feel my hand and tell me what you feel."

He gave me his hands, his beautiful hands. Ok, its on his right hand. God, he is not going to love me. I know. The heart is pointing inward toward the body. He loves me? Did I actually capture his heart?

"Bella, I love you. I love you with all my powers. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Edward, I love you."

**Edward POV**

Those were the words I was looking for. She loved me. She loved me with her heart. I didn't care if my family was surrounding her. I had to kiss her. I have to hold her. I took her arm, had her sit on my lap. I signed , "May I kiss you?" She nodded yes. I took her cheek gently and had her face me. Her lips were trembling. Her cheeks were red from blushing. She was gripping my shirt. I approached her slowly and gently kissed her full lips. She tasted sweet. I kept kissing her not wanting to stop. She loosened her grip and held her hand against my cheek. She loved me. Her kiss told me, she actually loved me as I loved her.

I ended her kiss and signed to her that there would be more later because my family was right here. She smiled and blushed in embarrassment. She signed to the family, "I am so sorry. I hope.." Mom quickly came to her and signed "Darling, I am so happy for you both. Please, don't be sorry." Mom gently brushed her cheek. I didn't care – Bella loved me.

"Bella, please open your gift from me." She nodded and she carefully opened the gift. She finally got to the box and took the ipod in her hands and her face was precious. Her eyes were filled with tears. Dad had connections so I got her the ipod made for the deaf. I knew she was saving for it, so I knew I had to make it special. I asked it to be engraved in braielle. She touched it and found the message. She started to tear even more.

**Bella POV**

He got me the ipod. I don't deserve this. This is too expensive. He had a message engraved…"My beautiful Bella, I love you and always will. Please be mine forever." He loves me too. He loves me. "Why?" He signed back, "Why what Bella?" "Why do you love me?" "Because you are you. You brought me life back. You are stubborn and beautiful and kind and smart and just lovable. Bella, I love you so much. I can't breathe without you. I love you Bella." I gave him a gentle kiss again. I didn't want to push it because of his family. I signed quickly that I didn't want to take a chance in having his family angry with me. He hugged me tightly, then picked me up and took me away. Where is he taking me?

**Edward POV**

Ugh, I need to take her away. "Mom, Dad, guys. Give me like 10 minutes. You all finish up opening the gifts." I need to properly tell Bella how much she means to me. I decided to pick her up and take her to her room. I brought her in, closed her door and placed her on my lap. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to kiss her. I took her lips and started kiss her slowly. I didn't want to push her too much because of what had happened to her. I gave her gentle kisses as she slowly placed her tiny hands against me my cheeks. I kissed her bottom lip and she kissed me more. Her hands moved behind my head and started to stroke my hair. I placed my hands by her beautiful and silky hair. I needed to deepen the kiss. I brushed my tongue and she open her lips. Our kiss was getting more intense, more passionate. I needed to stop, I didn't want to push her to much. I slowly begin to kiss her gently and then held her in my arms. "I love you Bella. I love you so much." She smiled and a tear fell. "I love you so much Edward. Thank you for loving me back."


End file.
